Great Asian Union
The Great Asian Union (大亜細亜連合 Dai Ajia Rengou ''(abbr. 大亜連合 ''Dai A Rengou), lit. The Great Union of Asia) is a sovereign nation in the Mahouka Koukou No Rettousei universe. Territory The Great Asian Union is made up of territories consisting of modern day China, Dahan, the Korean peninsula, the north of Burma, Vietnam, and Laos. Volume 8, Background Taiwan managed to stay an independent nation. Conflicts Okinawa Defense Naval Battle (2092) Due in part to the loss of strength by the New Soviet Union in the Far East after The Arctic Hidden War, their military presence declined significantly over several years. Thus momentarily the threat of the New Soviet Union in the north began fading away, which opened up the opportunity for the Great Asian Union to gain motivation to invade Okinawa, culminating in the Okinawa Defense Navel Battle. Beautiful Girl Magic Guardian Plasma Lina Yokohama Incident (2095) The Yokohama Incident is a battle that took place in Yokohama, between Japan and the Great Asian Union on October 30th from 3:30 P.M. to 6:00 P.M. The Great Asian Union launched a surprise attack on the Yokohama Bay area, however Japan was able repel their attack. Scorched Halloween Scorched Halloween refers to the explosion that took place at Jinhae Naval Port and the offshore Geojedo Base, destroying it in seconds and wiping out an entire fleet stationed there on October 31st. Southern Sea Conflict (2097) Renegade forces from the Great Asian Union, backed by Australia and William McCloud attempted to sabotage a new seabed extraction facility on the Japanese artificial island.Volume 20, Chapter 1 Gulf of Guinea Conflict (2097) During the last World War, Africa struggled to find resources. And the few underground resources that were found have been the cause of many small-scale conflicts. The conflicts have continued for more than 30 years, and in this particular region, two forces competed with each other over these resources. With one side being backed by France and the other side being backed by the Great Asian Union. The forces backed by France had begun to tip the scales in their favor, and they speculated that the Strategic-Class Magic Thunderclap Tower was aimed at restraining France’s support.Volume 23, Chapter 1 War with New Soviet Union (2097) On June 28st, the Great Asian Union invaded along the Lake Khanka border where they started advancing south towards Ussuriysk. The New Soviet Union mobilized the military in the Far East that's stationed in Vladivostok. They collided 30 kilometers from Ussuriysk and the battle still continues. The aim of the Great Asian Union is to capture the southern most part of the Primorsky Krai Region. The region, especially Vladivostok is geopolitical meaningful to them. Thus allowing them to remove the threat of a knife at their throat paving the safe removal of the threat to the Goryeo Autonomous Region.Volume 26, Chapter 6 July 4th 2097. Today marks the seventh day of the war between the Great Asian Union and the New Soviet Union. Today there was a great change in the circumstances of the war. The New Soviet Union troops relocated their armies east to the Siberian area, and south to the Khabarovsk area. Their naval forces also began to retreat as well. It was clear that the intentions of the New Soviet Union lie in a pincer attack. With only two options the Great Asian Union quickly chased after the New Soviet Union Army to the south. However, it took a decent amount of time for them to come up with this decision. The New Soviet Union Army was able to put 20 km of distance between them and the Great Asian Union Army. It was then that a mist began to form around the forces of the Allied Forces of the Asia-Pacific region. The dense fog covered the majority of their troops, and the commander finally realized the grave situation they were in. He ordered a retreat, while ordering the magicians to eliminate the fog as quickly as possible. Igor acted too quickly for them to make a difference. The mixture of oxygen and hydrogen soon formed a massive explosion that fell short only to a nuclear weapon. However, unlike a nuclear weapon this explosion was capable of creating countless repeating shock-waves that annihilated everything in it’s path. On this day in July, the Strategic-Class Magic of Igor destroyed seventy percent of the invading troops of the Great Asian Union.Volume 27, Chapter 3 Power *The Great Asian Union is the country with the most Magicians. Though their Magic Technology lacks due to the loss of the Kunlunfang Institute, which was once their nexus of magical knowledge. Volume 8, Untouchable - The Nightmare of 2062 *They emphasize the restoration of old magics over the advancement of modern magic. Volume 6, Chapter 4 *The Great Asian Union is one of the four great military powers of the world of Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei, along with the USNA, the New Soviet Union, and the Indo-Persian Federation. Volume 13, Chapter 2 *With the loss of their Strategic-Class Magician of the Thirteen Apostles, Liú Yúndé, they have been severely impacted on the international power stage. *After the Yokohama Incident and the Scorched Halloween Incident, it was stated that the Great Asian Union had lost a third of their total fleet. Volume 13, Chapter 3 *The Great Asian Union doesn't recognize that Liú Yúndé was killed in war. Volume 20, Chapter 1 *The Great Asian Union reached a cease-fire accord with Japan in December of AD 2095, but then concluded tensions with a peace treaty that both sides signed in March of AD 2096. The South-East Asian League acted as mediator between the two sides during the negotiations. The remunerations Japan got in turn from the conflict were modest due to the devastation suffered by the Great Asian Union at the hands of Japan. Volume 20, Chapter 2 *In Volume 27, It is mentioned that the Great Asian Union has six undisclosed Strategic-Class Magicians. References Category:Terminologies Category:Country Category:Great Asian Union Category:Characters Category:Groups Category:Antagonists